Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus that sends a storage notification when digital data is stored in a storage device thereof, a method of controlling the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In general, there has been known an image processing apparatus, such as a digital multifunction peripheral (MFP), as an example of an information processing apparatus. The following description will be given of the MFP as an example of the information processing apparatus.
The MFP is equipped with not only a copy function and a print function but also a storage function that stores digital data (document data, etc.) as stored data, a sharing function that shares the stored data with other apparatuses, and so forth.
Further, recently, to share stored data, there has been proposed an MFP equipped with a server function so as to disclose and share the stored data using a protocol, such as the SMB protocol or the WebDAV protocol.
Further, some MFPs are equipped with an information notifying function that sends information (e.g. a function of notifying an external apparatus that new document data has been stored in the MFP), and using the information notifying function, transmit the stored data by attaching the same to an e-mail. Further, some MFPs also notify access information (e.g. URI (Uniform Resource Identifier) information) for accessing the stored data using the information notifying function.
For example, an MFP performs document storing processing for storing document data obtained by scanning an original in a storage area, i.e. a so-called box. Then, upon confirming that document data has been newly stored in the box, the MFP sends a document storage notification indicating that the document data has been stored in the box, by e-mail or the like, to a notifying destination registered in advance. Access information (URI information) for enabling access to the document data is attached to this document storage notification.
For this notification of storage of stored data, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-27065 discloses a technique of notifying a user of only information necessary to the user, in response to a request of the user. That is, in this technique, the notification of storage of stored data is performed depending on various conditions.
The present invention is focused on the following problem concerning contents of notification disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-27065:
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-27065, although the notifying destination and the notification conditions for notifying storage of stored data can be changed, information to be notified (i.e. URI information, referred to hereinafter) is set in advance.
For example, let it be assumed that when stored data can be accessed using e.g. the HTTP protocol, the storage notification is configured such that the URI information is notified according to the HTTP protocol. In this case, if a port number for the HTTP protocol is changed, since the URI information as the information to be notified has been set in advance, even when the URI information is notified, the stored data cannot be accessed.
In addition, there is sometimes a time lag after the URI information to be notified is determined until the notification processing is performed. In this case, between the determination of the URI information to be notified and execution of the notification processing, if a change of e.g. a folder name indicative of a storage location of the stored data is made, even when the URI information is notified, the stored data cannot be accessed.